Interdimensional being
An interdimensional being or intelligence (also intra-dimensional and other-dimensional) is a type of theoretical or fictional entity existing in a dimension beyond our own. Such beings are common in science fiction, and are discussed in theoretical physics and ufology. Entities able to travel between dimensions (such as via interdimensional doorways) are sometimes referred to as sliders. Nonfiction Nonfictional theory Theoretical physics discusses several theories of dimensions. Within certain academic discussions, it is not uncommon for the question of beings, intelligences, or other life to come up as part of the consideration. Ufology discusses scientific theories of dimensions, beings, and intelligences, and may consider the paranormal. Scientists attempting to ascertain the nature of UFOs and Unidentified Aerial Phenomena (UAP) consider known physics and theoretical physics; and when no prosaic explanation can be found, discussions of another dimension, of "manifestations of nature from perhaps another dimension", of "multiple dimensions", or even of "time travel" may be brought into the consideration. Nonfictional theoretical implementations is a spacetime manipulation system. It warps the dimensions of both space and time. There is a gravity sinkhole in front of the ship pulling the ship along, and also a gravity bubble pushing the ship from behind. The space ship is not actually visible in this diagram. This engine is only theoretical, because humans do not have the technology to create one, and physicists dispute whether it would actually operate correctly in practice.]] A theoretical type of starship engine, the Alcubierre drive, emulates superluminal travel by manipulating the fabric of spacetime. This can be achieved by amassing large quantities of pure energy in a section of spacetime. However, the quantity of energy required would be completely impractical. Albert Einstein's theories certainly imply that the energy could be carried around as mass, yet the exact implementation of releasing the energy using materials other than antimatter is not terribly clear. Since the Alcubierre drive manipulates spacetime, it is the closest theoretical space travel engine to interdimensional travel. Because modern science on Earth does not have a real concept of multiple dimensions beyond quantum mechanics and the many worlds interpretation, bending or changing spacetime itself to achieve faster-than-light travel appears to be the real-world equivalent of jumping through dimensional doorways in fiction. Fiction Implementation of dimensional portals In the Star Trek universe, wormhole theory states that if a section in the fabric of spacetime joins together with another section of spacetime, a direct connection can be made between the two, allowing speedy travel between the two (normally unrelated) spacetime coordinates. Black holes are one such way of stretching the fabric of spacetime; so it’s theoretically possible to create wormholes using a pair of singularities, at least in the fictional universe of Star Trek. The NASA Web site has a somewhat dated article called "The Science of Star Trek", by physicist David Allen Batchelor (5-5-2009), which considers some of the implementations in Star Trek. He says it's "the only science fiction series crafted with such respect for real science and intelligent writing", with some "imaginary science" mixed in; and considers it to be the "only science fiction series that many scientists watch regularly", like himself. He says it's "more faithful to science than any other science fiction series ever shown on television". Universe dimensionality An additional fictional work that does include universe dimensionality of some sort includes the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series, according to a particular academic source. In literature The Time Machine (H. G. Wells) The Time Machine by H. G. Wells describes time travelers as interdimensionally capable. The protagonist describes the passing of time, and also treats it as if it were a spatial dimension. This is exactly how H. G. Wells devises the time machine mechanism in this particular work of fiction. H. G. Wells supposes that if time could simply be treated as space, then time machines would indeed operate correctly. In this case, the H. G. Wells definition of a time traveler must be equivalent to that of an interdimensional being - an entity capable of traveling through unusual dimensional rifts that few other entities can enter. From H. G. Wells' Work: 'Clearly,' the Time Traveller proceeded, 'any real body must have extension in four directions: it must have Length, Breadth, Thickness, and—Duration. But through a natural infirmity of the flesh, which I will explain to you in a moment, we incline to overlook this fact. There are really four dimensions, three which we call the three planes of Space, and a fourth, Time. There is, however, a tendency to draw an unreal distinction between the former three dimensions and the latter, because it happens that our consciousness moves intermittently in one direction along the latter from the beginning to the end of our lives. Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novel Series In the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise , the original author of the Suzumiya Light Novels, Tanigawa Nagaru, designed a fictional universe that does contain parallel dimensions. In videogames Starcraft I and II In the StarCraft universe, a science fiction universe crafted by Blizzard Entertainment, there exists an extraterrestrial species known as the Protoss. The Protoss are a heavily religious alien race, separate from Terrans, who are actually a human species. Protoss military fighters are able to travel through spacetime extremely quickly, through the psionic matrix. The psionic matrix works similarly to the parapsychological powers of characters who exist in Tanigawa Nagaru's works. Portal 1 and 2 In the game Portal as well as the game Portal 2, the female protagonist's goal is to defeat the fictional operating system GLaDOS in order to escape a facility known as the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. She does this by using a portal gun, which can create blue and orange portals. These portals are two-way interdimensional doorways that loop back on themselves and therefore connect two places in exactly the same universe. The Portal franchise is based off the game Narbacular Drop, which has a similar portal system. In television Steins;Gate In the television series Steins;Gate, the fictional characters attempt to travel between and manipulate world lines. The authors and creative minds behind Steins;Gate portray world lines as pieces of dimensional data. In other words, each world line is a parallel dimension. In reality, world lines are simply a tracking of an object through both space and time, so therefore no "parallel universes" actually exist solely because of real world worldlines. Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, also latinized as Puella Magi Madoka Magica, contains another female goddess, done in the monotheistic style, which appears to be analogous to the monotheistic Goddess of Tanigawa Nagaru's works. The goddess in this particular franchise is also able to create new worlds, by wishing for them. Another character is able to create timelines which do represent alternate dimensions as well. References Additional sources used * Suppression and Transformation of the Maternal in Contemporary Women's Science Fiction * Portals in Science Fiction (Google Scholar) Category:Science fiction themes Category:Fictional life forms *